


Fan Art for Blind Author's "The Republic of Heaven"

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic of Heaven by Blind Author is a WIP based on Philip Pullman's trilogy His Dark Materials. Each person is born with a demon that settles on a specific shape when its human reaches maturity.  This is an amazing story with a seriously BAMF John and a very interesting and mysterious Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for Blind Author's "The Republic of Heaven"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465527) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



[The Republic of Heaven](http://blind-author.livejournal.com/4144.html#cutid1) is an amazing fan fic. If you've not read it yet, I highly recommend it, even though it is still in process. The author is very good about finishing things though it can take some time. You can find a masterlist of her fics [here](http://blind-author.livejournal.com/6016.html#cutid1)

Portrait of John and Amarisa  
oil on canvas board  
12"-h x 9"-w

Portrait of Sherlock and Rainiel  
oil on canvas board  
12"-h x 9"-w

Both work safe! Thanks for looking and I hope you enjoy!

|   
---|---  
  
John and Amarisa. a wolf-dog  
Sherlock and Raniel, a European pole-cat


End file.
